PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Greater NY Node (GNYN) of the NIDA CTN, under the shared leadership of John Rotrosen and Edward Nunes, represents the 2010 merger of the New York and Long Island Nodes which have been part of the CTN since 2000 and 2001 respectively. This third competing renewal application builds on a strong and successful infrastructure for managing clinical trials and on a track record of innovation and successful implementation of addictions management in mainstream healthcare settings where the vast majority of SUD patients are seen. Our vision for the CTN of the future includes (1) a continued focus on integrating management of addiction in mainstream healthcare settings and management of medical conditions (e.g. HIV, HCV) in addictions settings, (2) a continued focus on leveraging health information technology which includes using EHRs to coordinate care and improve outcomes, (3) an evolving focus on studies to inform adaptive treatment strategies and on relatively low cost registry-based pragmatic comparative effectiveness studies, (4) a continued focus on stage 2 / phase 2 research where CTN resources can be efficiently used to develop new treatments, and (5) a platform on which focused- and population- level genetics-, clinical neuroscience-, epidemiology- and services- research and research training can be conducted. The GNYN has 15 years of CTN experience, and the expertise, resources and partners necessary to support this vision. The team has exceptional breadth and depth and an established track-record of collaboration both amongst researchers and with providers and institutions, particularly in the service of the proposed research agenda. The Node has complementary strengths in integration of addictions management in mainstream healthcare settings; health information technology, eHealth and mHealth; pharmacotherapy and vaccine development; behavioral therapy and combined medication-behavioral treatments; HIV, HCV and other infections; co-occurring psychiatric disorders; prevention, early intervention, pediatrics and adolescents; criminal justice populations; smoking and alcohol; genetics, clinical neuroscience and neuroimaging; clinical trials methodology; and dissemination, implementation and sustainability. Healthcare organizations include large public and private hospital-based systems (Bellevue Hospital Center, NY City Health and Hospitals Corp, Mount Sinai Health System, Einstein Montefiore Health System, VA NY Harbor Healthcare System and SUNY Upstate University Health System), all of which have addictions treatment services. Traditional specialty addictions programs include START, LESC, Odyssey House, Phoenix House and Narco Freedom, which provide a great range of addictions, medical and behavioral health services and which are keen to coordinate care with mainstream settings. We continue to engage policy-makers and dissemination experts, including the NY State OASAS, the NY City DOHMH, the NY City HHC, as well as the NeC-ATTC, and the National Center on Addiction and Substance Abuse (CASA), so that their input can inform the research agenda and foster adoption of innovation.